Bath showers and tubs have many features. Some baths and showers include seats and benches. Some seats are fixed to the interior of tubs and showers. Other seats are arranged on slides to allow a user to, in essence, ride the seat from the exterior of a tub to the interior of the tub and back.
Showers typically have a threshold over which a user must step to enter into a shower. The threshold typically serves to keep water from escaping from the shower.
Some bath and shower fixtures attach grab bars thereto to provide hand holds for users.
Both shower and shower/bath fixtures use doors, typically glass, and curtains, typically plastic, to keep water from escaping from the shower enclosure during use.
Some bath and shower units provide shelves for storage of bath materials such as soap, shampoo, toys and the like.